Storm Hawks: Insolence
by Rickudemus
Summary: Piper and Perry are twin sisters with a big secret and they want to move out from their parents' house, before they can find out. WARNING: Twincest. If it makes you sick, don't read. If you do want to rant, I welcome it.


"Piper..." She whispered softly, her skin tingling as if it was overrun by small bugs. It was ticklish and felt sort of nice. She sighed, running her fingers through the blue hair that was tickling her lips and nose. The kisses on her neck were gentle, almost too gentle, as if she would break from rough handling.

She watched as the person raised her head while laying on top of her and smiling ever so sweetly. "How does it feel?" She asked, making the girl under her giggle.

"It tickles." She was blushing.

"Silly, Perry." Piper chuckled, petting her sister's hair as she pressed her cheek on her chest, listening the heart beat calmly. None of them said a word as Piper kept petting her twin sister. Both just smiled, enjoying the tender moment.

_Thump thump thump_

"Oh dear." Piper groaned as she got off of Perry, climbing down from the bed and walking towards her workdesk, pretending to be checking out some papers while Perry took a book from under the pillow, pretending to be reading in as she crossed her legs with a swallow.

Soon, the door opened.

"Hey, girls. Is everything okay?" A rather high pitched female voice asked, making Piper turn and smile politely.

"Yes, mother." She clutched onto the papers, biting her lip.

"Good, good. Dinner will be ready soon, so come down soon." She chirped and closed the door, Perry putting down her book on the bed and sitting up to watch her sister in disappointment.

"I want to move out..." She mumbled,slightly pouting. Piper gave her a sympathetic stare.

"I know. Me too. We can't afford it yet, though."

"Yeah..." Perry looked down, grabbing her own left arm and squeezing it. Piper put down the papers and walked up to her, placing a hand on Perry's.

"It'll happen soon, I promise. Then we don't have to be on alert anymore. I'll work harder at work so just wait a little longer." Piper spoke in a comforting manner, giving a soft kiss on Perry's forehead and then heading for the door. "Let's go eat dinner. I'm starving." To this, Perry nodded with a smile and followed. They headed downstarts to the dining room where their father already was, taken a seat at the table and waiting for the food to arrive. He was reading today's paper, which he hadn't been able to read in the morning.

Piper sat down next to their father and Perry across the table in front of Piper. "Anything good?" Piper asked her father, who just shook his head.

"The world is crazy. It was nothing like this when we were young." He huffed, turning a page.

"Oh boy. Here we go." Piper giggled as she rolled her eyes and looked at Perry, who giggle as well, but much more quiet.

"Murder, rapes, cheatings, robberies... It's a complete mess! And the politicians do nothing to them! They cradle criminals like friggin' babied!" Perry clanced at Piper in an awkward matter, not really able to talk much with the man.

"They're there because society votes them in. We're not that better at it." Piper shrugged her shoulders. "As much as we want to do something about it, we can't stop the world turning mad." She said as she reached out to grab some bread and butter, her father just grunting something, not really sure how to argue back to her daughter's words.

"Put the magazine away, dear. It's time to eat." The woman walked in with a steaming pot, placing it on the table and taking off her oven mitts, putting them on the edge of the table and sitting down next to Perry.

The father of the twins began hogging the food, obviously hungry after a long day of work. Piper was next and Perry right after her, their mother taking food last, as they usually did. As the other three were eating, the mother tapped her fingers on the utensils and opening a conversation.

"It was really weird in the town today. I saw these two boys there."

"Wow, mom. That is weird." Piper gave her a small eyeroll as she was holding a glass of milk in her hand, shaking her head and then taking a sip. Perry let out a small giggle again.

"No, I mean... They were really close... They were holding hands and touching each others faces... Giving quick kisses..."

"Fags." The father said rudely, getting a glare from Piper.

"Dad!" She then looked at her mother, trying to explain. "They might be gay. You know, dating each other? It's completely normal these days."

"Is not." Another grunt from the father.

"Is too." Piper glared again. "Stop being such a brick, dad."

"Piper!" The mother snapped a little, not liking the tone nor the language her daughter was using.

"What? You think I'm wrong for not agreeing with him?" Piper looked at the woman, who was giving her a small glare.

"I'm not saying that. You should not be calling your father names in a dinner table." She shook her head, looking like she was stressing out a little. "I'm not saying either that the boys were doing something wrong, it was just... Unusual... I haven't seen simething like that before... Usually love is between a man and a woman..."

"And it's how it should be!" The man of the family said sharply, waving his fork as if he was making some sort of a stand. "It's what bible says! It's not right to love your own gender!" He complained, but not for the first time in this house.

"...I'm not hungry anymore." Perry said softly and stood up, holding her stomach. She walked away, her mother looking after her.

"Are you alright?"

"It's just... My period..." Perry mumbled and headed upstairs. The woman sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh, I remember when I was that age and I had my period... It was so painful that I had no appetite at all and I had to go to the bathroom so often!"

"Yeah, thanks mom, I'm eating upstairs..." Perry said as she picked up her plate and glass, heading after Perry while her mother shook her head again.

"They let these things bother them way too much." She sighed, watching her husband with a slightly disappointed look. "And do you really have to keep bringing the bible into conversations. It drives the girls away."

The man said nothing as he picked up the magazine again, not wanting to share another word anymore.

Piper walked into her room and headed for the worktable, placing her dinner there and turning to her bed, watching Perry lay on the bed and staring the ceiling. "Believe me, I'm trying my hardest to get enough money to geth the hell out of here."

Perry chuckled as she dropped her gaze at Piper, giving her a smile. "I hate dad sometimes."

"Me too. He and his homophobia." Piper walked over to the bed, sitting down and reaching out to touch her sister's cheek. "He would get a heartattack, if he knew what we do." They both giggled together and Piper laid down on top of Perry again, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "Not that anyone else understands."

"I love you..." Perry whispered shyly as she watched her sister in slight embarrasment.

Piper chuckled and pressed her cheeck on Perry's chest again, listening to her heartbeat again. "I love you too." She closed her eyes and smiled widely." I love you so much it's insolence."

Perry let out a small laugh. "Me too."

Her sister was warm like a blanket and it made Perry happy. She wouldn't want anything or anyone else, but her twin sister and her love of insolence.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

And the dinner was left to cool.


End file.
